ninjanonsensefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ShinjiLover
Welcome! Hi ShinjiLover -- we are excited to have Ninin ga Shinobuden as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Ninin ga Shinobuden" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. I notice that you had sysop-protected the main page of this wiki. Wikia asks that you not protect that page; the idea is that it's strange to have a wiki that "anybody can edit" and then have the first page be closed to edits. Vandalism to the main page of a wiki is not that common, if that is your fear, and can easily be undone by anybody who sees it. Please consider at least dropping the protection level to "registered" users; that will protect agains anonymous vandals (most of them) and anybody who has had an account for less than 4 days. You can always change the protection level again if you do have trouble with vandalism. If you have any questions or I can help you set anything up, please let me know on my talk page. -- Wendy (talk) 16:48, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Hello Admin Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub, this is not an automated message. I'm asking admins of Anime-related wikis if you would add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. The Hub also serves as a place to link to common actors, artists, and anime terms like Rie Kugimiya which you can link to in your articles. We Also have a monthly Anime/Manga spotlight on our Main Page. Read about it here. :--Sxerks 01:54, May 9, 2010 (UTC)